<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878387">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Implied Daddy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After came back from a mission, Loki found Darcy awfully sad and hiding in her closet. He try his best to be a good boyfriend by the Midgardian standard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daddy kink - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 6th Oct 👻</p>
<p>Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki knocked Darcy’s door a couple times. Although they are an item, they still have their own bedroom in the tower. And since they were together, Darcy always insisted that he knocked on her door and not materialized every now and then. But when Loki didn’t receive any answer, he did what Midgardian would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>teleported </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself inside her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet…,” no answer. “Darcy…” Loki almost mid-shouted in her bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where she was and the A.I said she’s in her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preferred to stay for a while, Loki sat on Darcy’s bed. Her purple comforter was soft to the touch. Although Darcy was somewhat what Loki would dubbed as a little spitfire, he knew that his little pet layered a lot of things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sniffle and a hiccup that awfully sounds like Darcy, attracted Loki attention. His long stride brings Loki to the sliding door. When he opened it, Loki was taken aback to see the inside of Darcy’s walk in closet. Half of it was filled with her clothes and half of it as if a mini bedroom had been inserted on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Darcy adored soft, resembled something cute that apparently has been called </span>
  <em>
    <span>the plushies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not to this extent. However, the most thing that bothered him was when he saw Darcy curled up on the mattress that laid on the floor. By the sound of it, she’s been crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki never was really good with emotional stuff but Darcy has been a constant presence in his life that brings a little light into his mostly dark life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh…shh…Darcy it’s ok.” Loki sat next to Darcy's curled up body. His right hand landed on her upper arm in a shooting manner. She was dressed in his green tunic that barely covered her soft creamy ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Focus Loki, this wasn’t the time!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he won’t admit it out loud, it broke Loki to see his little pet like this. It made the need to take care of her skyrocket. Sure, he likes the fun things they do together in bed, but not too many times things like this happened and Loki felt like he needed to do something more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him some time to finally receive a response from Darcy. And Loki can sense she felt ashamed. He pondered what to do, since he also didn’t want to overstep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darcy...my pet, can we move to your bedroom?” She replied to him with a nod. Her face now half covered by plushies that look like a blob of seals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Darcy weighed nothing, Loki carried her bridal style and exited the walk-in closet. He laid her carefully on the bed and covered her with her purple comforter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stayed next to her. His slender fingers play with the ringlet of her wavy hair. “Tell me if you need anything pet.” Loki pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Their noses touched and the reddish color in her eyes were evident on whatever happened to her, she’s awfully sad right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki can feel that she was trying to prevent things blurted out of her mouth. But he reassured her that she can say anything and she shouldn’t be afraid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I don’t want to be alone right now d—da—daddy—,” she buried her face on the plushies. Loki wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Loki heard that </span>
  <em>
    <span>word </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was speechless. Of course he knew a lot of kinky things Midgardian like to do in bed. Some of it was created by him. But when she uttered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>word</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he could instantly feel something hard between his legs. Although right now wasn’t the right time. Both of them can talk further about this next time and Loki sure about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh...I’m right here baby girl… let me take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed in relief when Darcy gave him a smile and cuddled closer to him. She buried her face at the crook of his neck. Loki immediately held her tight, sincerely hope his little pet will get well soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>I’m @chuuulip on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>